eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Adorning
Adorning is a Secondary Tradeskill that allows a player to create Adornments. Adornments can add both triggered effects ("procs") or different stats to the equipment they adorn. right|84px Basics Unlike primary tradeskills where you earn experience, secondary tradeskills like Adorning use a skill-based progression; you begin with a skill of 1 when you first become a Adorner, and your maximum skill value is your tradeskill or adventure level (whichever is highest) multiplied by 5. To level up your Adorning skill, you must craft adornments. Please refer to the Transmuting article to determine what components are used to make adornments. Becoming an Adorner In order to become an Adorner, visit an Adorning Trainer in one of the following locations: *Sala Maki stands on the south west side of the docks in Butcherblock Mountains *Noora Maki can be found in Kelethin at Note: You must be a crafter before the Adorning Trainer will allow you to become a adorner as well. Leveling In order to increase Adorning skill, you must complete adorning combines using any of the adorning recipes. To level your adorning skills, you might choose only to create "Lesser" quality (Handcrafted) adornments, as they require only fragment and powder components, whereas "Greater" (Mastercrafted-Legendary) and "Superior" (Fabled) adornments require extra powders as well as Infusions and Manas that are more expensive components. Another popular option is to use the Dilutions series of recipes to turn lower-tier (and less valuable) manas and infusions into powders and fragments which can then be used to craft lesser adornments. This path gives chances of skillups both from the dilution combines and from the finished adornment crafting. An easy way to only have relevant recipes show up in your recipe book is to set up a filter on the adorning skill. You will not get a skill up on every combine. It takes a large amount of transmuting components in order to gain enough skill to scribe the next Volume, be it an Essentials volume or and Advanced volume. Making a white con Adorning recipe offers about a 50% chance of getting a skill up. Making a grey con Adorning recipe offers a 20 to 25% (estimated) chance of getting a skill up. The chance of getting a skill up is apparently unaffected by the rarity of the item created (handcrafted, mastercrafted-legendary or fabled) or the quality of the produced item (crude, shaped, normal or pristine) but making the highest quality gives you back some of the components used in the recipe. You may feel that certain recipes have a higher chance of granting a skill up, but this impression is likely just a statistical fluke. In addition to making the standard adorning items, adorning can be increased by undertaking a daily adorning task, given by NPCs in the same place that you would find work orders. You will be given the components, but not the fuel, for making the 10 items needed for the task quest. In order to gain the possibility of another skill up, you may perform 1 more combine, as you are given enough materials to perform 11 combines, although the quest only requires 10. To do this, do not turn in the quest until all combines possible are completed. The trainers for these daily tasks are all named . Their locations are in each city's tradeskill area: * New Halas, * Qeynos Capitol District, * Kelethin, * Gorowyn, * Neriak, * West Freeport, Skillup Odds What might or might not be helpful for advancing your adorning skill in Tier 7: *Enchanted Adamantine Ore *Enchanted Azurite Capillary Both of these items are used for Heritage Quests, and as such require fewer components than are regularly required for T7 combines. =Recipes= Essentials The Essential Adornment recipe books can be purchased from Tyla Maki on the Butcherblock Docks or from Sade Maki in Kelethin. They are used for creating "Lesser" (Handcrafted) and "Greater" (Mastercrafted-Legendary) adornments. Essential Adornments Volume 1 Essential Adornments Volume 2 Essential Adornments Volume 3 Essential Adornments Volume 4 Essential Adornments Volume 5 Essential Adornments Volume 6 Essential Adornments Volume 7 Essential Adornments Volume 8 Essential Adornments Volume 9 Essential Adornments Volume 10 Essential Adornments Volume 11 Advanced Adorning Advanced volumes have recipes to create "Superior" (Fabled} adornments. They are body drops off of mobs in any zone; the level of the mob will directly determine what tier of book can drop. Advanced Adornments Volume 1 Advanced Adornments Volume 2 Advanced Adornments Volume 3 Advanced Adornments Volume 4 Advanced Adornments Volume 5 Advanced Adornments Volume 6 Advanced Adornments Volume 7 Advanced Adornments Volume 8 Advanced Adornments Volume 9 Advanced Adornments Volume 10 Advanced Adornments Volume 11 Distillations The 'Distillation' books teach recipes that allow you to "upconvert" parts at an expense (10 to 1), so that you can gain access to things like infusions and manas without breaking down precious loot. These are purchased at standard adorning NPCs. * 10 fragments to 1 powder * 10 powder to 1 infusion * 10 infusion to 1 mana Transmuting Distillations, Volume 1 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 2 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 3 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 4 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 5 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 6 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 7 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 8 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 9 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 10 Dilutions The 'Dilution' books teach recipes that allow you to 'downconvert' parts to multiple 'lower' parts (at 1-to-7). This is useful for people skilling up, as recipes start consuming large amounts of fragments and powders. These are purchased at standard adorning NPCs. * 1 mana to 7 infusions * 1 infusion to 7 powders * 1 powder to 7 fragments Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 1 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 2 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 3 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 4 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 5 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 6 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 7 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 8 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 9 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 10 Transmuting Dilutions, Volume 11 or Verison 2 Distillations The 'Distillations' books teach recipes that allow you to 'upconvert' parts from multiple 'lower' parts to 1 higher one. This is useful for people skilling up, as recipes start consuming large amounts of fragments and powders. These are purchased at standard adorning NPCs. Transmuting Distillations, Volume 1 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 2 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 3 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 4 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 5 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 6 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 7 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 8 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 9 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 10 Transmuting Distillations, Volume 11 or Verison 2 Green slot adornments The recipes for common green adornments are included in the essential recipe books 1-10. For crude, refined and prime green adornments there is a dropped recipe (Imprint: ) for every class related version. *Priest Consecrated *Mage Arcanic *Scout Sheen *Fighter Fortified Skills Adorners have six counters to aid in crafting adornments. You no longer must buy the 6 abilities from the Adorning trainer, though they are still for sale. These abilities are: *Corporeal Binding *Corporeal Weave *Infusive Binding *Infusive Weave *Subastral Binding *Subastral Weave Skill Cap The skill cap for adorning is based on whichever is higher of your adventure level or tradeskill level. Category:Adorning Category:Class Category:Skills Category:Transmuting